The insertion of flexible tubes, such as catheters and cannulae, into a body cavity, duct or vessel to drain fluid or administer a substance such as a medication is a common medical procedure. A catheter, such as a peripherally inserted central catheter (PICC line), is a form of intravenous access that can be used for a prolonged period of time. A PICC is inserted in a peripheral vein and then advanced through increasingly larger veins, toward the heart until the tip rests in the superior vena cava or cavo-atrial junction.
PICCs are usually inserted by radiologists, physician assistants, radiologist assistants, or certified registered nurses. When inserting the PICC line, the physician or other medical personnel utilizes ultrasound, chest radiographs and fluoroscopy to aid in the insertion and to confirm placement. Placement of the distal end of the catheter at a predetermined location is important in order to achieve the desired therapeutic results. PICC lines generally will remain in place no longer than 30 days, although duration of use varies from just a few days in patients requiring short term treatments to a year for patients requiring longer treatment.
Tube or catheter placement in arterial and venous applications, such as the placement of PICC lines, is a common use of this invention. Other applications such as tube or catheter placement in organs or tube or catheter placement in certain body ducts or cavities to allow for fluid drainage will also benefit from this invention.
Devices to removably secure tubes or catheters to the recipient are known in the art. These range from gripping and securing devices for rigid needles to flexible tubes inserted after or while the entry is created. The securing devices range from simple wing on anchor designs to elaborately adjustable platforms. Securing these devices to the recipient is usually accomplished by stitching, pre-applied adhesive on the device, simply taping or a combination.
Although prior patents have advanced the art in both function and ease of use, none provide the simplicity of form and function addressed by the present invention.